Different Points of View
by saiyan.caress
Summary: Goku x Vegeta, lemon, yaoi Story told from alternating POVs Sorry, but I can't summarize to save my life. Basically it's fighting, romance, uncertainty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: DBZ and all it's characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I've got no rights to any of them, this is not for profit, so yeah.

**Warnings**: yaoi- that's guy on guy action if you didn't know, lemon- this means a graphic, um, romantic encounter- first attempt ), Goku x Vegeta pairing- if that squicks you, hit the back button now, crappy writing (can't be helped), and possible OOC (due to the crappy writing)

**A/N**: So this is my first Goku + Vegeta story, 'cause they're cute together. Also my first go at writing something racy, so I hope it's okay. Feedback would be appreciated. Oddly enough, the language in this piece is pretty clean despite the adult content. Ummm, I think this takes place a while after the end of DBZ; I don't think I'll be explaining Bulma and Chi Chi's absences, so I'll leave that to your imagination. Hope you enjoy!

~* This story switches between Goku and Vegeta's points of view, beginning with Goku's. It's usually not too hard to figure out which one it is, but there's a *** wherever the POV switches.

_This is it,_ I think to myself, flying toward the sparring location we'd agreed to meet at. _This is the last time I'm going to see Vegeta._ I didn't want it to be this way, especially now. Somewhere along the way, he had finally stopped wanting to see me dead, and a sort of friendship was born from our rivalry. I really don't want to lose that, but I can't continue living like this. I'm not sure exactly when it happened, but I found myself thinking about him more and more often. About when I'd see him, things he'd said, and... things I'd like to do with him. After a while it became clear: I love him.

I know he doesn't share these feelings. In fact, I'm pretty sure the idea would disgust him completely. He's a prince, after all, and I'm just a 3rd class, as he's reminded me so many times. He really doesn't even like being around me that much; it seems like most of the things I do annoy him. But I have to tell him anyway, it's too hard trying to hide it every time I see him, it's becoming unbearable.

So, I've decided. Today, we're going to have one last sparring match, and then I'm going to tell Vegeta how I feel... and I'm not sure what's going to happen next, but it won't be good. He may laugh in my face, ridicule me, put me through enough humiliation to ensure I'd avoid him for the rest of eternity. Or, he might be so revolted at the thought that he never wants to see me again. I've fought losing battles before, but this one is truly hopeless.

***

I arrive before he does and lean against a large rock, arms crossed, waiting. It's been a while since we've fought, and I'm looking forward to testing my skills. Depending on how much he's managed to improve, I might actually be stronger than he is now. He arrives just a few minutes after myself, looking a bit more serious than usual.

"You ready, Vegeta?"

Skipping the pleasantries today, good, I've never much cared for small talk. I power up to Super Saiyan 4 as a response; if he wants a warm up it'll have to be at this level. He transforms as well, and it seems we're evenly matched. This should be an interesting fight. I fire a series of small ki blasts at him, just to start things off. He dodges and appears behind me, but I take to the air before he can execute any sort of attack. He joins me and launches a fist toward my face, which I just manage to avoid while planting my knee in his gut. It's going well so far; I managed to get in the first blow. The fight goes for at least a couple hours, both of us taking about the same amount of damage, the landscape looking worse than a war zone.

We both pause in mid air, catching our breath. Suddenly, he powers down and lowers himself to the ground. Puzzled, I follow suit. "What's the matter, Kakarot? Surely you aren't tired already," I say. He shifts his weight and looks down, taking a deep breath before looking back up at me.

"Actually Vegeta, there's something I need to tell you."

***

Jeez, I don't think I've ever felt this nervous before. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, arms folded over his chest, mild irritation showing in his features. I know he isn't happy that I interrupted our sparring session, but I need to talk to him before one of us gets knocked out. "What is it, then? Out with it; I don't have all day," he tells me. Here goes, I guess. This fight was really one worth remembering.

"Vegeta, I... I love you," I blurt out, watching for his reaction. He merely rolls his eyes at me. "Dammit Kakarot, stop your clowning! Have you got something to say, or can we finish the fight already?!" He thinks I'm joking. I take a few steps towards him until we're just inches apart. "I mean it, I love you. I'm... I'm _in _love with you." Now he's just staring at me with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. I give him a few seconds to process. "I have been for a while now," I tell him. "I know you're not... that you don't... that we can't be... together, but I had to say something. I... I'm sorry, Vegeta."

***

Kakarot stands before me, eyes cast downward, possibly beginning to cry, though the way his bangs hide his face, it's difficult to tell. I should probably be saying something to that third- class buffoon, but I can't for the life of me think of what. "To... together? Like, as mates?" I hear myself asking. He looks up, seeming a bit surprised at the question. "Yeah," he answers slowly, quietly. I'm not sure quite how to react, this little declaration has caught me completely off- guard. "I, uh, I have to go," I say before blasting off into the sky, wondering what the hell just happened.

I try to work the situation out as I soar through the clouds, no destination just yet, but needing to put some distance between myself and him. Kakarot, my rival, my... friend? Yes, I suppose we were now, strange as it seems to think of. It wasn't so long ago that I wanted him dead; now I would willingly fight with him, defend him even. But he had just... what? Declared his love for me? Admitted his desire to be my mate? It didn't make sense, why would he see me that way? I finally find a place to land, in a small clearing by a river. It will be a good spot to stay and think undisturbed for a few days.

I can't get that clown out of my head; it's like having some sort of virus! I try training to distract myself, but nothing seems to help. Against my will and better judgment, I start to consider what sort of mate Kakarot would make. The conclusion I reach is, much to my own surprise, that perhaps it wouldn't be so awful, being with him. Initially I found the idea rather disgusting, but after thinking it through... the thought does hold some appeal. On our home world it would have been unthinkable for a prince to pair with some low- level, but I suppose one must admit that Kakarot isn't just a regular third- class warrior- he is a Super Saiyan 4, after all. And it isn't like there's really much selection as far as Saiyan mates go, seeing as we're all that's left. Yes, as much as I hate to even think it, he's a great warrior, and not exactly difficult to look at... Well, fine then. If he wants to be my mate, I shall have him. Two months' training should be plenty of time to prepare.

***

He's been gone for over two months now. I thought things would get better over time, but so far it still hurts just as much as that first day. I was afraid this would happen, but I wasn't really prepared for him to do that. He didn't try to hit me, or yell at me, or laugh in my face. I think those things would have been easier, at least I would have known what he thought. Instead, he just said, "I have to go," and bolted. I want so much to see him; I can easily find his energy- apparently he's been training, and I could use Instant Transmission, but I know he'd come here if he wanted to see me. No, I'll stay here and continue my own training, and hope that someday the pain will go away.

This morning it's really hard to force myself out of bed. I wonder how much longer I can continue like this, just eating, sleeping, and training without purpose. I drag through my usual routine, put on my gi, and step outside. It's a really nice day, but I don't particularly care; nothing would be different if it was cold, or raining. I start my warm- up, trying to concentrate only on my movements. I guess I was concentrating pretty hard, because I don't notice that someone has joined me until I hear talking.

***

"Kakarot, you look like a man in need of a good sparring partner!" I smirk in reaction to the shocked look on his face. "Ve- Vegeta?" he barely manages to squeak. "Yes, Kakarot?" I reply calmly. A strange look crosses his dark features. "You came back," he tells me. "I didn't think you would." What? That idiot thought I was gone for good? Well, I guess my departure was rather... abrupt. Maybe I should have come to see him before I started all that training. I suppose now what's done is done. "About what you said before..."

He cuts me off mid- sentence. "I think it would be for the best if you could just try to forget about that. I won't bring it up again." Hmph, giving up so easily, Kakarot? "It's rude to interrupt when someone's trying to speak, you moron. Now as I was saying, I've given the matter some thought, and have quite cozied up to the idea of taking you as my mate." The look on his face was priceless as he tried to absorb what I'd just said. "Vegeta, did I hear that right? You really want us to be together?!"

"Yes, Kakarot. I know it's difficult with that thick head of yours, but please try to keep up." My eyes widened as he bounded towards me, throwing his arms around my body in a tight embrace. "What the... Kakarot, get the hell off me!" I shouted at him, shoving him off and trying to regain my composure. His expression showed confusion. "But, you said..." he began. Idiot! "I said I'd take you as my mate," I reminded him. "So get ready to do battle." Now that confused look had become even more so, making him appear quite comical. Of course he had no idea what I was talking about; one can't become familiar with Saiyan mating ritual living on Earth.

"Listen, when Saiyans decide to mate they battle each other to determine who is the stronger fighter. And today, that's going to be me!"

***

Well, that's typical Vegeta, I guess, always looking to fight. But, he's here, he actually came back, and he wants to be with me! Things couldn't possibly be any better. He powers up to Super Saiyan 4 and smirks at me. I'm impressed by how much stronger he's become since our last encounter, and tell him as much. But I've been training, too, and I have a surprise. There's no way he's going to win this one. I know it'll mean a quick end to what could be a fun match, but if I hold back he'll be mad at me, and that'd be no way to start things off. Besides, the sooner we get through this fight, the sooner we can be together doing... other things. I blush a little at the thought. Okay, time to do this! I become a Super Saiyan 4, continuing to power up after the transformation.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" My power continues to increase, taking a little longer than I'd like, but I haven't practiced this enough for it to come quickly yet. Then in a flash of brilliant light and a burst of hurricane- force energy, I transform again, a Super Saiyan 5. I bet he wasn't expecting that, though I'm sure now that he knows it's possible, he won't be very far behind.

***

No, this... this can't be happening. Kakarot stands before me, white hair falling in long spikes around him, pale blue eyes fixed on me. He's surpassed his previous level, once again widened the gap between us. This won't be a battle; I don't have any chance at victory now. I imagine it will be all I can do to just touch him in this new form. It will end quickly.

How did this...? This isn't what I wanted! I came here to take him as my mate; I should have been strong enough to overtake him with ease. But now... now he's going to have me, the prince of all Saiyans. I will belong to that third class... I can't stand to think of it, it's disgraceful!

I attack him head- on in a fury, knowing that it's useless, knowing that he will not be mine, but I his. He doesn't even try to dodge the attack, doesn't have to. I'm thrown away from him as though struck, but he hasn't moved. Growling, I try again, but this time his fist meets my chest. I gasp and cough blood, feeling my ribcage crack under the pressure, and am sent flying into the side of a massive wall of rock, creating a huge crater in its surface on impact. I try to move but find that I cannot. Defeated with one blow- it's over and I couldn't even put up a good fight.

Opening my eyes, I find myself looking at Kakarot, back in his normal form, face showing concern. "Gee, Vegeta, sorry about that, I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Better get you back home and fixed up." Before I could even attempt to speak he had placed a hand on my arm, touching the other to his forehead.

***

Wow, I really didn't mean to hurt Vegeta so bad; the new form is still kinda hard to control. I transport us back to Capsule Corp, laying the now unconscious Vegeta on a bed in the medical room and bandaging his injuries. Hope he isn't too mad at me when he wakes up; fighting was his idea, after all. I sigh and softly run my fingertips over his cheek and along his jaw. He looks so relaxed in his sleep, and so beautiful.

I pull up a chair and sit down beside the bed, wanting to be nearby when he comes to. As I watch him, my thoughts wander. Seeing him today was the last thing I expected; it's still hard to believe he really wants to be with me. Suddenly, a voice pulls me back to reality. "Kakarot."

***

I awoke at home after blacking out, wounds bandaged, Kakarot sitting by my side. Immediately the memory of our fight flooded my mind. I was defeated, his now to have as he would. Better to get this over with quickly. His gaze fell to me uopn hearing his name. "Hey, Vegeta, good to see you awake."

I sat up, not without pain from my yet unhealed injuries. "You won, I lost. I am yours now, Kakarot," I told him, eyes cast down, unable to meet his. I felt his hand on my chin, tilting my face up, then his lips on mine. I closed my eyes, allowing this, having no other choice now that I belonged to him. His tongue explored my mouth with a gentleness I hadn't expected as I passively yielded to his touch. The kiss was an amazingly pleasant sensation, and over much too quickly.

I didn't want to think of what was to happen next, but I had been defeated, it was going to happen, no sense in dragging it out. "Take me, Kakarot," I said, still not lifting my gaze to his. "What?" He sounded surprised. "Take me," I repeated. "Are... are you sure, Vegeta? You're injured, and..." "Now, Kakarot," I interrupted. Why did he have to make things more difficult? "Well, if you're sure..." he said.

He removed his gi, and I noticed what was left of my tattered training wear was already in a messy pile on the floor, likely having been removed to dress my wounds. He caught my lips in another kiss, then moved to leave a trail of feather light kisses down my neck, my chest, continuing down until he reached the waistband of my shorts. Those he slid off in one quick motion, then turned his attentions back to me.

I gasped as he took me into the warm wetness of his mouth, my body responding to his touch as my mind reeled. Why was he doing this, pleasuring me? It didn't make sense; what did he gain through these actions? I found it difficult to think as he suckled and licked and swirled his tongue around the tip of my now firm length. Eyes closed in ecstasy, I gripped the sheets tightly as he brought me to the edge of pleasure, pulling away just before the point of my release.

I whimpered at the loss of contact, a pathetic sound I immediately hated myself for making. Strong arms rolled me onto my stomach, raising my hips. I repositioned my legs under myself; no point in fighting the inevitable, and I did want this to be over. I braced myself for the pain I knew was about to come. I was surprised to feel Kakarot's breath against my ear. "Vegeta, you have to relax or this is going to hurt," he spoke softly. Of course it's going to hurt, it's supposed to hurt! Still, I did try to relax my tense posture, this was sure to be bad enough as it was.

I was again taken off guard by the feel of Kakarot's hands on my posterior as his saliva- slicked fingers moistened my entrance before slowly dipping into me, drawing a low moan from my lips. What the hell was he doing now? Then they were withdrawn and I felt something larger press against my opening, entering me slowly.

I was prepared for pain, something excruciating, unbearable, but not for this. The feel of Kakarot inside me was... amazing. Initially it did hurt, but nowhere near as much as I had been expecting it to. He was still for a moment before slowly, gently beginning to move in a rhythm. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He should be rough, dominating. Why was he not? His motions sent waves of pleasure over my body, bringing sounds I didn't even know I could make from within me. His thrusts became faster, going even deeper inside me. Reaching around my body, he took my arousal in his hand and pumped me in time with his movement. Unable to control myself , I thrust into his hand and pushed back against him, making him penetrate me still deeper.

His rhythm picked up a frantic pace; he drove himself into me over and over, until finally he exploded within me, filling me with his warm seed. Feeling his release triggered my own, my juices shooting out into his waiting hand, as I cried out his name, "KAKAROT!"

We collapsed onto the bed, panting, Kakarot somehow not landing on top of me, probably remembering my injuries. What the hell just happened? I... enjoyed that. My cheeks burned with shame at the thought. I, Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans, taken by a third class warrior, and I'd liked it, even screamed his name... it was disgraceful, the pain and force I had expected would have been better than this. Kakarot put an arm over me and pressed himself up against my back, his chin resting in my hair. He had gotten what he wanted, was there to be no end to this humiliation? Unable to move even enough to push him off, I did what I could. "Get off me, Kakarot! Go away!" Even though I was no threat to him at the moment, and wouldn't have been even at full power, he instantly pulled away. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned, almost panicked. "Did I hurt you?" I didn't see why he was asking, and didn't answer. "Get out!" I yelled at him, trying not to wince at the pain in my ribs. And at that he did go, leaving me to sort through this mess on my own.

I don't get it! Kakarot's never been this way before, deliberately trying to make me suffer. It isn't like him! Doesn't he understand how completely humiliating that was, _wanting_ him on top of me... inside me? It was... no, wait, that's it. He doesn't understand. He wouldn't think of this the way a Saiyan would. So what then? If it wasn't his goal to have control over me, to possess me, then what the hell _did_ he want? My thoughts go no farther today. I'm far too exhausted right now, the day's events have drained my energy, and sleep again overtakes me.

***

I leave the room, worried, confused, afraid. I don't know what I did wrong. I must have caused him a lot of pain for him to kick me out like that. I tried hard to be careful, but he was injured from our fight; I should have waited. I was just so excited when he wanted to... how was I suposed to turn that down? And it seemed like he was enjoying it... it was absolutely incredible for me.

He was really upset; what if he changes his mind about being my mate? Surely he realizes I'd never hurt him intentionally. I guess right now all I can do is wait for him to cool off a little. I head for the shower, trying to hope for the best. It can't end now, we just got started!

**A/N pt2**: It's not over! No idea how much more there is to this story, but no way can we just leave it hanging here! If you've got comments or suggestions leave a review! If you liked it, please review (even if it's just a one word sort of thing). If you didn't like it, tell me why (unless it's 'cause you ignored the warnings and got grossed out). Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any DBZ characters; I just like to borrow them for my own amusement *hides from Toei*

**Warnings:** male/ male relationship, specifically Goku and Vegeta; probably OOC; crummily written (in my opinion).

**A/N:** It's about time, right? Thank you to those who left sweet comments and to everyone who put this thing on their story watch or favorites list; you guys totally brighten my day ^^! Sorry this took so long; I had a hard time figuring out where this story was going (I started it intending to do a one shot), and I've been procrastinating...

*** shows change in perspective, starting with Vegeta

I awoke much later than usual, the sun already having risen well into the sky and spilling its bright light over my bed. It took some effort just to sit up; probably be a couple more days before my injuries are healed enough to ignore. Fighting the urge to just go back to sleep, I instead stumbled toward the bathroom, feeling the need to wash after the previous day's events.

I wonder what Kakarot's doing now, anyway. I did order him to go last night, but it's not as if he has to take commands from me. Really he never has; he's always been the stronger of us. Now, just when I thought I'd finally closed the gap, he goes and attains a new level. Some prince I've turned out to be. It seems to truly be my fate, spending the entirety of my existence defeated by Kakarot.

***

I can hear the shower going upstairs, so I know he's awake now, and at least in good enough shape to get around himself. Good thing, since he'd probably be too stubborn to let me help anyway. I'm still not really sure why I got kicked out yesterday. After thinking about it, if I did hurt him that'd be the first time I've ever seen Vegeta so upset over physical pain; that sort of thing's just never seemed to faze him. No, more likely he was mad about losing our fight, but if that was it why didn't he start yelling as soon as he regained consciousness?

Hmmm, how'd we even end up fighting, anyway? I remember it was his idea... something about Saiyan mating, and figuring out who was stronger. I guess right now it's me, and that must've hurt his pride, but it's not like I've beaten him for good or anything. With the power he's going to have after he recovers, I bet we'll be even again in no time, and then we can have a rematch!

Well, I could spend all day trying to figure this out, but I won't know what the problem really is until I talk to him. I'd better bring some food up- even if he's still in a bad mood, he might be more hungry than angry at this point; I know I would be.

***

Pulling on a pair of stretchy pants I shuffle straight back to bed, pulling the blanket up and lying on top of it. The sheets aren't in too bad a state, but they smell strongly of Kakarot and I just washed his scent from my skin. I hate recovering this way, spending days laying about feeling weak; it makes floating in a regeneration tank seem quite appealing. Combining this already miserable situation with my new status as property of Kakarot, I determine the best course of action is to sleep through as much of my healing as possible. Perhaps I can just avoid dealing with it for a few days; a delay sounds better than nothing. The moment I close my eyes, I hear a knock at the door, followed by a request to come in. Hn, perhaps not.

I don't bother answering, or even opening my eyes, though I can hear the door creak slightly as he enters the room. "Vegeta, I know you're not already sleeping again," he says, speaking softly. I roll over so that my face is against the pillow, probably not the best position considering my injuries, but I don't care. "'M'about to be," is my muffled response, "but do what you will."

"What? Come on, you gotta be starving by now; I brought you something to eat," he says, sounding slightly confused. "Oh, you can leave it then," I tell him, hoping he'll go away. Of course, he doesn't.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you're so upset with me," he states. I shift into a more comfortable position and he sits in a chair by the bed. "I'm not," I tell him. It's true, he really didn't do anything wrong. It's me who was too weak, who was defeated. It was always so much easier to hate him for being stronger, than to admit my own inferiority, even if just to myself. "Then why don't you want to be around me?" he asks, staring at the floor. I turn my gaze away from him. "The prince of all Saiyans, subject to the will of another, a 3rd class, at that... it's humiliating, a disgrace to the royal line..."

***

'Subject to the will of another?' That doesn't make any sense at all! "I don't understand, Vegeta; what are you talking about?" I ask, looking at him. He doesn't return my gaze, but continues to speak.

"We fought, Kakarot, in accordance with Saiyan custom, a battle for dominance, which you won, and I did not. The victor of such a battle gains something like ownership over the weaker fighter." He was speaking quietly, and still looking away. "The defeated warrior isn't quite considered property, but is subject to their mate's will over their own. It overrides all other social structures."

Wow, well if that's how he thinks we're going to be I can see why he's less than excited about it. Vegeta isn't exactly the type that likes falling under someone else's command. "Now if you don't mind, I could use some rest..." he tells me. I suspect that he's mostly just trying to get me to leave, but he really does need to recover. And I'm betting it'll take more than a couple minutes to explain that I don't want any kind of ownership over him that he doesn't have over me. Somehow things are never easy when it comes to Vegeta.

"Alright, I'm going," I say, heading out the door. "If you need anything..." I'm pretty sure he mumbled something about doing it himself as I climbed back down the stairs. Well, at least I know what the problem is, now I just gotta think of a way to fix it. Saiyans sure know how to make stuff complicated.

For the next couple days I left Vegeta alone, just bringing food up and letting him rest. I'd expected him to be trying to train, since that's what he usually does when he needs to be getting better, but for some reason he did the sensible thing and slept a lot. So I was a little surprised when he came down for breakfast that next morning, but glad to see him feeling better.

***

Kakarot was in the kitchen when I came downstairs, with food already on the table. I probably could have avoided him for another couple days, but I can't just sleep through the rest of my life. "'Morning, Vegeta! You got here just in time!" he greets me, wearing his signature idiotic grin. I simply nod in response and sit down to eat. We spend breakfast in silence, and, upon finishing the meal, I find myself unsure of what to do next. Normally it would be time to go train, but if he has other plans for me then I am bound to comply with his wishes.

"So Kakarot, what am I to do today?" I don't like having to request orders, but he's won the right to give them. "Uh, whatever you want, I guess, but I think we need to talk first... you aren't happy with the way things are now, are you?" he asks. What a stupid question. "No," is all the response I give; this is not a conversation I wish to have. "Well, I don't like it, either. This isn't exactly how I wanted things to be between us," he says. "What do you want, then?" I ask him. "Surely you weren't hoping to be in my position."

He doesn't answer right away, perhaps considering the option. "I wanted us to be together, without this whole possession thing... but I guess you just saw this as a way to finally defeat me, and it didn't work out." He looks so dejected, it makes me feel bad. Forgetting, for a moment, my own displeasure, I attempt to comfort him. "Well, that was the general idea, though it also meant being stuck with you for the rest of my life. But I decided that it might not be such a bad thing, having you around."

That was meant to sound a little nicer, but I'm not accustomed to making people feel better. I don't see what his problem is, anyway. Regardless of the circumstances, or my thoughts on the matter, he has me as his mate; isn't that what he'd wanted?

***

Coming from Vegeta, that last part sounded almost... caring. "Why does everything have to be about winning and losing?" I ask, almost to myself. "We're Saiyans, it's just how we are," he responds. It doesn't have to be that way; this shouldn't be a battle! Hmmm, if it is a battle, though, I wonder... "Hey Vegeta, I just thought of something. What's going to happen when you surpass me? Will we fight again and trade places?"

His expression is surprise, and then confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asks. "Well," I explain, "sooner or later you're going to become more powerful than me, so that means we'll switch, right? You know, at some point our strength could get so close we'd have to fight every day." I make a face- I love a good fight and all, but every day? He thinks about it for a few seconds before answering, "I'm not really sure; our power levels have long since surpassed normal Saiyan limits. I suppose it might be possible to trade roles in this manner..."

Great, he's completely missing the point. I don't want to switch between dominance and submission; I want us together as equals! "Listen, Vegeta," I begin. "I want you, more than anything, but not like this. So it's your decision: is having me around worth more than upholding Saiyan mating tradition?"

**A/N pt2:** I feel kind of mean ending this super late update with a cliff hanger. I'll try to update faster next chapter. Please leave a review, I absolutely love reading them!


End file.
